A Funny Little Quest Dragonfable Fan fic
by zerohex00
Summary: Robina was almost found out by her father, King Alteon when the Original Character nearly blew her secret wide open when he visited them with Sir Ano. Now, the OC's actions will come back to bite him in the butt, and more
1. Act I

A Funny, Little Quest.

(**Authors' note**: This is purely a fan fiction that deviates from the Dragonfable storyline. All copyrights such as characters, places, names, and etc are the sole property of Artix Entertainment and this work is only made for free reading. This was done for fun with a friend of mine who is also posting this story but this is the version written by my hand and view. Enjoy!)

"Greetings, my name is Regis Felliand, I am a Riftwalker and a hero of Lore. (the player character in Dragonfable.) I would like to tell everyone that there are sometimes more things in life than going on adventures, taking names, and saving the world and it is not all that bad. In fact, I guess this is why I risk my life every time I pick up my sword."

_**Act I**_.

It was just a normal day in Falconreach, all was calm and peaceful… in the sense that all the monsters are kept at bay thanks to all of the Guardians doing their jobs. A small jingling sound could be heard as a figure in leather clad layers of armor walks along the streets. Inside the armor is a human who seems to have a passion for excitement and adventure. He was already hauling his sword on his back, ready to fight monsters. His ashen hair had cascaded near his brown eyes all the while his skin was made in a slight tan hue, probably from all of the sunlight he gets when he goes into quests. He had just walked passed the weapons shop when a young voice calls out for him.

"Regis, Hey Regis!"

He turns around to see a little knight, Ash

"Oh, hello there Ash, what can I do for you?"

"Are you going to hunt monsters in the forest again?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I come along; Rolith says I need to keep practicing on my swordsmanship."

"Of course you can, there's always room on my team."

"Alright, so let's go!"

The two continue with the small journey to earn some gold that the monsters somehow seem to have in their possession. It was not long until the two had run out of foes to defeat, or so they think.

"Hey Regis, you're really a powerful hero."

"Hahaha thanks Ash. You seem to be really doing well too, to think you used to have a hard time swinging your sword."

"Yep, I've really been practicing."

"And it really shows. You're gonna make a good-"

Regis was just suddenly cut off when a flying bee hive suddenly nails him in the face and breaks apart, letting loose hundreds of bees angry at him and stinging him all over. He ran around for a bit, but that didn't really help until the bees were done and flew off.

"Regis, are you alright!?"

A woman's voice yelled from the woods, specifically where the bee hive was thrown from.

"That's for nearly getting me in trouble, Felliand!"

Regis had quickly recovered upon the sound of the familiar voice and stood up. His face was beginning to swell but he could still see who was yelling at him, Robina the Hood. It was strange that she still held that against him after such a long time when he still trained in Oaklore She was standing on one of the tree branches trying to keep from laughing because of seeing his badly swollen face as he stretched out his arms in a fit of complete confusion and irritation.

"Waa wiw I woo!?" (What did I do!?)

Regis's words were rendered inaudible by the swelling that has occurred all over his face, making it difficult for Robina to understand what he was saying, especially from her distance."

"What?"

"Waa… wiw…. I… woo!?" (What… did... I… do!?)

"I can't understand a single word your saying! You're gonna have to speak a little clearer!"

Regis rolls his eyes back and swings his arms back, grunting in annoyance to Robina for it was her fault, knowing she was the one who threw the bee hive at him in the first place and now demanding him to speak clearly. He looked to Ash, hoping he could understand what he was saying.

"Ahh, hew we oww hir." (Ash, help me out here.)

For some strange reason, Ash did not have any trouble deciphering Regis's words being turned into gibberish from his bee stings swelling up and mashing his words.

"He says: What did I do!?"

Robina was slightly dumbfounded that Ash can easily translate what the swollen faced Riftwalker was saying and raises her auburn eyebrow in surprised curiosity.

"You can understand him!?"

"Yeah, I'll translate!"

"Alright, you know very well what you did."

Regis raised his swollen head, actually getting it when he was messing around, almost telling her father, King Alteon about princess Victoria being Robina, leader if the thirteen merry women + jimmy.

"Now we're even!"

"Woah, we aw woph!"

"He says: No, we are not!"

"Wew, haw gow doo har, wiph weew woar!"

"He says: You, have gone too far, kiss me more!"

Robina paused for a moment in shock of the translated words and feels that she was being mocked before having to answer back.

"What!?"

Ash scratched the back of his head a little in embarrassment that he gave the wrong message before whispering to Regis to confirm what he really said before looking back to restate the translation.

"Sorry, mistranslated. He said: You have gone too far, this means war! Hey, that rhymes."

Robina merely smirked and answered to Regis's declaration of battle before running off into the woods.

"You are going to be defeated Felliand!"

Robina had already left with the last word, leaving Regis and Ash in the forest, to deal with the bee stings. The very next day, quite a surprise smashes into Regis's doorstep, literally when Cysero decides to pay him a visit as well as provide a message. He came to a small wooden cabin on the outer edges of Falconreach where Regis lived in and knocked wildly on his door.

"Regis, Regis!"

Regis had opened the door while still holding a chunk of ice to his face to help reduce the swelling to find the unaware Cysero still knocking, now unto his forehead as he slowly turned his head back from looking at the window at the side.

"Regi- Oh… G'morning."

Regis raised his eyebrows as he had only just awoken and was rudely disturbed by Cysero's energetic, least to say greeting.

"Yes Cysero, what is it?"

"I have a message from King Alteon for you. He wants you to come over to the castle again."

"Why, what for?"

"He said it was something about his Excellency's daughter's welfare."

"Something tells me I shouldn't be all that thrilled for it."

Cysero would be seen raising his eyebrows, if only they could be seen. Instead, he just tilted his head in slight confusion before looking inside the lodging and not seeing Regis's little dragon flying around.

"By the way, where is Draco?"

He asks as he points his finger inside the house.

"Oh, I left him with Lady Celestia for the time being. She said she needed to check on him to see if he is growing well."

"Heh, to think he was just a little egg not too long ago. Anywho, I just came by to let you know. Huh, so this is where you live."

"Don't tell anyone. I like it when it's quiet."

Cysero give a large grin and sticks his thumb up in a energetic manner. But knowing Cysero, Regis was not all that confident since he can be as smart as a doorknob from time to time.  
"My lips for sealed. You better hurry."

It was not long until Regis, fully recovered from the bee stinging incident had arrived in the royal castle. He waited outside the king's hall where he encountered the person he came with the last time he had entered the same halls. He is the very same knight whom he assisted to become well known among the Pactagonal Knights.

"Sir Ano, you're still here?"  
"I live with the knights now, my dear friend. Since you let me take all the credit."

"Oh right, well I was just happy to help… and slay."

The two had only a small chatter before a royal servant approached Regis.

"The king will see you now."

Regis nodded towards the servant before following him into the hall once more. He saw King Alteon once again, sitting on his throne, ready to hear all from his loyal subjects, and to pass out any order to his knights. By the side of his throne stood a maiden, a princess dressed in the colors of emeralds and ivories, a lovely lady named Victoria, or at least what she is known to be in the castle. Regis knew that behind all the elegance is a ranger of sorts who enjoys playing very closely to danger and walks among rogues, none other than Robina Hood. Despite his reluctance to even come anywhere near her, he approaches King Alteon with humility and respect.

"Greetings your majesty, I was informed that you have summoned for me."

The king was definitely a figure of wisdom and knowledge. He did not rush to find his words and spoke with such power yet with regality.

"Yes Regis, I have called for you. I am in need for your help. It has come to my attention that Victoria, my daughter has been spending a great deal of time outside the castle walls. I fear for her safety from all sorts of rogues and bandits that she might come across upon and will need you to protect her."

At the very sound of the King's request, both Regis and Robina have become very surprised, although freaked out would be a better description.

"WHAT!?"

"Father, I understand your concern. But perhaps there would be another warrior that would be more suitable for this kind of task. Perhaps Sir Vant could be more appropriate."

"No need, my daughter. I have received recommendations from both Rolith and Sir Ano themselves that Regis is the finest warrior or Riftwalker in this case for this task. And let us not forget that he is also the very hero that has saved Lore countless times."

Regis snaps his head towards Sir Ano for an explanation for the situation that had just come to him. Sir Ano merely shrugs his shoulders slightly and mouths his response.

"Babysitting just isn't my thing."

Regis merely rolled his eyes once more before looking back to the king, and the very irritated princess Victoria, who definitely does not seem eager about the request because of yesterday and events prior.

"Regis, can I entrust you with my daughter?"

Without actually thinking about what he was about to say, he felt more like trying blurt out Victoria's secret about being Robina only for fun.

"You can count on me, sire. I will protect the lady with my blade. Although, I doubt that she cannot take care of herself. She may not be as meek as she seems to be."

Regis has placed some sort of sarcasm with an implication despite the knightly voice and provokes Robina to respond.

"Oh my, I am sure I will need the protection. After all, who knows what is out there. There are many of those who would just jump out of nowhere, like how the royal caravan was raided before."

Robina was referring to the incident she had convinced Regis to rob a royal caravan that delivered gold.  
"Your highness, such a thing will need very careful planning, and persuasion. Sometimes to keep one from being suspected, they could have the raiders as hired thugs or people under leverage. Let's say, something like a black chest that could save the world."  
The king looked left and right towards Victoria, to Regis, and back. He seemed quite unsure what it is they are talking about. Before anyone actually knew it, the two have already started bickering with each other.

"Perhaps if one such hero is placed under leverage, I doubt that they would be able to keep secrets, would they!?"  
"No, perhaps they wouldn't. I am pretty sure that they would just scream it out loud so that the entire world could hear it!"

"Oh, don't you dare!"

"Hell yeah, I dare!"

"Can someone please tell me what is it are you two talking about?"

At the king's question, the two were just about to blatantly say it out loud to the king and have the other exposed.

"He robbed the caravan!"

"She planned the heist!"

The two had said their statements loud clear and with fingers pointed at each other. The problem was; that they had declared so simultaneously, it was impossible to understand.

"What?"

"She did it!"

"He did it!"

The two began yelling at each other and arguing quite energetically before the king just about had it.

"Enough!"

Both Robina and Regis were startled with King Alteon's voice and looked towards him with eyes wide open.

"Both of you settle your problems outside! Perhaps you can come to an understanding."

The two yell out to the king in sync while they were still revved up from their arguments.

"I refuse!"

King Alteon merely rebutted them. He pointed his finger towards each of them and then the door as he spoke.

"Silence, I am your father, I am your king, get out!"

The two quickly and grumpily marched their way out of the hall and into opposite sides of the garden. Regis had just passed Sir Ano before being asked about what happened inside.

"Hehe, you can handle it."

"Shut up…"

Regis paced himself around the fountain, flailing his arms while angrily muttering to himself until a paladin, Artix von Kreiger happens to approach him, with the intention of bringing him into another small undead slaying quest.

"Hey, Regis."

"Not right now Artix, I'm just not in the mood for killing undead creatures, I'm a little ticked off at the moment.

"But there's a-"

"No"

"In the sewers-"

"No"

"Undead-"

"No"

". . . . . . . . Necromancer-"

"Let's go."

"Alright! Oh, and I hope you don't mind. I also asked Robina and she'll be tagging along with us. Isn't that great"

Regis's face practically cracked upon hearing Robina's name in the quest. In fact, he made some kind of expression of a straight face but it was if it were bomb that is ready to explode. He took a deep breath and let out one long sigh.

"Hey Regis, is everything alright."

Regis merely replied to him in his most sarcastic tone possible, but it still managed to get by without Artix catching on or realizing what is actually happening.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy."


	2. Act II

(As I said before, I will update the story once I know it is being read. Thank you very much for the review and here is Act II. Act III will come very soon)

Act II

After a short while, the three were already standing in front of the sewer entrance somewhere on the outskirts of Amityvale. It was an eerie place, well it always was. All three were just about ready to enter.

"Alright guys, you ready?"

"Ready Artix!"

"Okay, what about you Robina?"

Robina seemed to be very tense from the idea of fighting in a dark and closed space for she was used to fighting in wide open areas where her bow and arrows work best, like forests and fields.

"Artix, you didn't tell me we were going to fight underground!"

"Oh sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you huh?"

"Whats the matter, is the great ranger, Robina the Hood afraid of small dark tunnels?"

"I am not!"

Artix looks left and right between the two completely in the dark, metaphorically about what was going on or why the two seemed gravely vexed with one another.

"Why don't you take the lead Felliand?"

"Alright, let's go."

The three had slowly entered the dark and filthy sewers and made their way inward even slower. They would be moving fast if it were not for Robina's excess caution.

"Robina, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Artix, I'm just a little careful."

Regis could hear the two and decided to lower his light cast by his hand until he could not be seen. He uses his Riftwalker ability and sneakily approaches Robina from behind to spook her by suddenly whispering in her ear as he was grabbing her shoulder.

"Boo."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

At this point, the Riftwalker was incredibly smug.

"Hahahahahahaha, you're scared aren't you?"

Regis chuckles his way once again to fight the monsters Robina attracted with her scream as Artix fights off the undead coming from the rear, leaving the shaken and heavily annoyed Robina who pulls out her bow and arrow and shoots towards Regis's rear end but with only enough strength to give him a good poke.

"YEAOW, what the hell!?"

"Sorry, I meant to get the skeleton over there! I missed!"

Artix gives a look with raised eyebrows to Robina.

"Funny, I thought you never miss."

Robina would only smirk slightly before replying to Artix

"I don't."

After a while, the team manages to reach the end of the sewer tunnels where they confront the necromancer plotting to raise an undead army and attack the towns. His form was in green and black like any other necromancer and spoke with quite a rasp voice.

"You have come a long way, foolish ones. I am just about to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this story before. Let's just get this over with already."

Regis immediately charges towards the Necromancer with his usual valor and swordsmanship. Artix soon follows with his axe forward as he yells his battle cry.

"Back to the dark realm you foul creature of evil!"

Robina is supposed to stay back and provide support from further away. Despite the choking space of the tunnels she was in, she was able to draw back her arrow in her bow and lock her sights unto her target. She makes a small devious before releasing her arrow which flew swiftly and directly… at Regis's butt.

"YEAOUCH, Okay that's it! No excuses, I know you did that on purpose!"

Both Artix and the Necromancer stop fighting when they turn to Robina and Regis, who are beginning to bicker at each other again.

"That is absurd, why would I shoot you with an arrow!?"

"Cut the crap. Even in a small dark tunnel, I doubt you suddenly get bad marksmanship!"

"Well maybe your big ass got in the way. Ever think about that!?"

"Me, you're the one who got in the way by making me go on those stupid errands because you were keeping dragon egg away from me!"

"Please, it's not my fault that you couldn't handle negotiations. I heard from Zorbak that you couldn't even sneak into Necropolis."

"Please, it was only because Artix could not control himself."

"Oh, look who's making the excuses now?"

"Hey, at least it's only because I can't and don't have to pretend."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"  
"I don't know, you tell me princess!"

"What did you call me!?"

"You heard me, princess!"

The necromancer and the paladin stand idly by while trying to figure out just what is going on with the two who are constantly bickering at each other. The situation seemed to be really awkward as it continues.

"Paladin, what in Deady's name is going here?"

"Beats me."

Normally, Artix would relentlessly and mindlessly attack a necromancer and the undead, but the strange circumstances and the atmosphere seem to keep him or the necromancer from even wanting to slay anything at the moment, at least with Regis and Robina arguing nearby.

"We should probably take this outside while those two go at it."

"This is the first time I'm agreeing with a necromancer."

Long after the necromancer left with Artix, the two were still arguing in the deep regions of the sewers or catacombs. If there were any necromantic magic currently at work, they would literally wake the dead.

"Don't forget Regis, you may be a savior to us all, but you're still just a dirty, suited up commoner!"

"Oh wow, she talks like a princess too!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I have no idea why I even bothered letting your father assign me to protect you. I really rather just told him everything!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I probably would!"

After hours worth of bickering night finally came and the two finally returned into King Alteon's hall where they would both confront him but not each other. Each would be facing away and have their arms folded as they pouted.

"So, have you two gotten to know each other?"

"Believe me father, we already have."

"Good, so why don't you shake on it?"

Regis speaks once more with his sarcasm while maintaining his posture and direction away from Robina.

"I would your majesty, but I rather not stain her highness's delicate hands with my own filthy, suited up, commoner's."

"Father, I honestly am against this. So I will not pretend to feel anything positive to that metal headed barbarian over there."

"Watch your tongue Victoria. You do know you're talking about Regis here."  
"No no your majesty, it's quite alright. Let the maiden speak, she has real good way with words."

"There is nothing more for me to say to you. Good day."

Victoria aka, Robina soon stormed out of the room in irritation and retreated up the tower and into her room, or so everyone thinks.

"I apologize for my daughter's words. Listen, I worry very much for her safety and I fear for her. There isn't anyone else I could see capable to protect her. Please just bear with it for a while and I promise, you will be paid very well for your services and you will have no trouble with your quests afterwards."

Regis took some time to think then reluctantly but surely agreed in a rather sighing manner.

"… Very well your majesty."

As he faces away from the king he whispered to himself.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't make her suffer, muahahaha- Damn, I'm starting to talk to myself."

Before seeming like a crazy person to the servants nearby, Regis quickly leaves the castle to retire for the night from his protective duties. But instead of actually going home, he heads towards a few tents in the middle of an opening in the forest. He arrives at the entrance where a white-haired arch mage stands. The blue mage made a small welcoming smile despite the hour Regis has actually presented himself

"Good evening Regis, what can I do for you?"

"Warlic, would you have any stink bombs I can buy?"

"Regis, I do not really create such things just remedies to counteract them. But perhaps my apprentice, Nythera has something that fits your description. She's at the back."

"Thanks a lot."

"One question Regis, why would you need such a thing anyway, especially at this hour."

"There's just something I need to settle."

Regis walks around the tent to find another where Nythera would also be waiting, except sitting down.

"Hey Nythera."  
"What do you want?"

"Listen, I need some help with something."

"Which is?"

As he spoke, Regis could not keep himself from just flailing around because he was just too annoyed at this point that he could not keep his composure properly.

"There is someone who is just driving me nuts right now, she just won't stop with the idiocy and she even shot me in the butt, twice. I just want a little payback."

Nythera raised her eyebrows and stood up. She lays her hand unto Regis's shoulder as she made a small smirk.

"I feel your pain Regis. Warlic also irritates me to edges with all of his philosophy crap. So, I'll help you out. Whaddaya need?"

"I need one of those stink bombs where the scent never comes off."

"Oh I have just that."

Nythera disappears into her tent and comes back out moments later with a small sack. Though it is small, it has a very rancid smell that could probably kill a BURP if it got too close to it. It instantly attacks Regis's nose with such a putrid scent it brings tears to his eyes.

"Wow, what is that smell!? On second thought, what is in that sack!?"

"It's my own evil design. This is actually compressed poop from a mother frogzard."

"Agh, you gotta wonder, what the hell do frogzards eat?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Nahh, I have a feeling I really don't."

"Meh, but I'm pretty sure your mark is going to find out."

"Yeah, I'll probably ask her after having this blow up in her face."

"Oh I know a spell for that. Here's what you should do…"

Meanwhile in Surewould forest, Robina plots an evil scheme of her own with the help of her thirteen merry women…and jimmy. The scene looks something like a military planning as Robina stands in front of her comrades.

"Alright my fellow rangers, tonight, we will make a special someone suffer. Someone who has been a complete nuisance to me since the day he opens his mouth. We are going to take him down."

All of the women seem to be all excited for the chance to have some fun, till one gets curious and raises her hand like a little schoolgirl.

"Robina, who is this man you want down so badly?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Robina pulls out what appears to be a bad drawing, well more of a doodle of Regis and shows it to her friends.

"This is man right here!"

Most of the women lean back a little surprise and concern whether Robina was actually serious.

"… You're kidding right?"

"You want us to get Regis Felliand?"

"He's the man who confronted Sepulchure for crying out loud."

"Not to mention he has a fricking giant dragon."

"Screw that I don't wanna get killed."

"Uh, I think I hear my uh dinner burning."

"Robina, we love you and all, but I'd like to stay alive."

"No wait, guys?"

All of the thirteen women have left the gathering and Robina is left with the only person willing to cooperate with her, Jimmy. Robina places her hands on her sides and hangs her head as she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Well Jimmy, got any ideas?"

Without any words but with a smile, Jimmy raises up a crate full of Doom sauce.

"Huh, we could use that."


	3. Act III

Act III

When the sun rises, both the scheming scoundrels are already heading back to their homes. Regis had parted with his accomplice Nythera on they way and entered his home sleepy, but feeling triumphant.

"Good thing that little minx was out hunting. Otherwise rigging the sack would be trouble, even for a Riftwalker."

He starts walking his way to his room to pick up his stuff for later. It was a tedious thing to even try to stay up, but the hope of seeing Robina's face when she comes down smelling like frogzard crap pretty much kept him motivated. He went by his chimney before noticing a cauldron heating in the fireplace.

"Funny, I don't remember setting up breakfast... it smells like Doom sauce…..uh oh."

Outside the lodging, Ash walks over to Regis's home with Draco in his arms. He comes over to the doorstep.

"Regis, I picked up Draco from lady Celestia for you…. Eh?"

Ash seemed to notice red hot sauce seeping from the space beneath his door. He raises an eyebrow and steps to the side before the door bursts open with a screaming Regis covered in Doom sauce running out flailing until he jumps into the river. Ash merely blinks as Draco squirms in his arms, attempting to get inside his rider's home and into its own bed. After a few seconds, Regis emerges from the river and walks towards Ash while grumbling.

"Uhhh, was that Doom sauce?"

"Yes… It was…"

"You know, that stuff isn't even meant to be eaten-"

"I know."

"Well, here's Draco. Little guy keeps squirming; I think he wants to go inside. Although, I don't think that is a good idea. After all, Doom sauce is highly flammable."

The two were caught off guard when Draco finally burped for the first time. The burp would be natural if it weren't for the small bits of fire and ember coming out.

"He burped."

"Aww, he finally burped."

Regis's smile instantly falls off remembering the flammability of Doom sauce.

"Damn…"

Back in the castle, a small mushroom shaped cloud could be seen from the window that Robina is sneaking into. She heard the soft boom as she looked back outside after she got in.

"Hehe, good morning Regis."

A voice calls down from the halls of the castle which echo to Robina's room.

"Victoria, where the devil are you!?"

Despite being used to sneaking out at night, Robina was still quite tired but still called out to her father in reply.

"I'm in my room father!"

"Well get dressed and come down here. I want to introduce you to someone!"

Robina sighs as she takes off her adventuring equipment before stowing it away. She spoke to herself quite exhaustively.

"Not another suitor…"

As it turns out, King Alteon has been looking for a suitor to marry Princess Victoria and to give her, his crowned glory an idea of how important it is to rule a kingdom. After she had finished body preparations like bathing and washing, she moves straight to her closet. Meanwhile downstairs, King Alteon and a prince are having a face to face discussion about the so-called princess."

"Young man, I am sure you will enjoy the company of my daughter."

"And I'm sure you're probably right. So, what is Princess Victoria's best quality?"

"Well, besides the free mind, my daughter is very-"

A loud explosion occurs from upstairs, followed by a frustrated scream. The king was held in a pause before finishing his sentence with his eyes closed after just finding a proper euphemism to describe his daughter's behavior.

"… eccentric."

"A small cloud of green smoke blows out of the corridor along with Robina coming out of the smoke coughing. Sir Ano, who was just standing nearby, quickly tried to cover his nose and mouth. Unfortunately his nose was just far too big to block out the scent of frogzard feces. King Alteon and the Prince immediately stood up and ran over to the stairwell entrance to find Victoria

"By the horns of Akriloth, what is that smell!? I can't breath!"

"Victoria! Listen Prince William, I apologize for this I-"

"No no, it's quite alright. Your daughter's entrance has just made me think about my life and choices. Please excuse me for my sudden escape-… err I mean departure while I think about my reflections. I shall send you a messenger."

With that, the now teary eyed prince runs out of the hall. You could say that he bolted out of there leaving an annoyed king and a smelly princess.

"Father, I-"

"Go upstairs Victoria, and clean that smell off."

"But-"

"Now!"

A couple of hours later, Warlic stands in front of his tent as usual as he sees a figure appear from the forest. A horse and a rider emerge from the shadows quite slowly. Unfortunately, the rider turns out to be Regis, who appears to be suffering first degree burns practically everywhere on his body. The horse slowly stops next to the surprised Warlic before he looks up to Regis with curiosity.

"What happened to you?"

"Something good, and something bad."

"Let's hear the good first."

"Well, Draco finally burped."

Regis seemed to smile to the very prospect of his little dragon growing up. He spoke as best as he could but sounded rasps which makes Warlic inquire for what happened.

"Congratulations, though I doubt that a little dragon's burp can do that to you unless you grew him again with a dragon amulet, so what's the bad?"

"My house was covered in Doom sauce at the time."

"Why was your house covered in-"

"A strike of evil Warlic, a strike of evil."

"I see, well I have some healing balm that can remedy side effects sustained by stuff like Doom sauce. But first, let's get you down from there."

"How?"

"With magic, duh."

"Oh."

Warlic waves his staff gently but a large gust of wind blows Regis right off the saddle and unto the ground, on some of his burns.

"Agh, couldn't your magic be a little gentler?"

"Sorry about that. Where is Draco anyway?"

"He's back at Celestia's for now. At least until I find a new home."

Warlic helps Regis unto his feet and leads him into the tent. Inside, he lets him sit down on one of the beds in the healing ward.

"Alright, you just stay right there and I'll go get the healing balm."

As Regis takes off his upper garments to apply the balm on, Warlic leaves the ward and closes the curtains to look for it until another voice could be faintly heard as it just entered. Seconds later, the curtains of the healing ward open to Robina who was also looking for something to get rid of the smell of frogzard feces. They looked at each other in surprise and and a little embarrassed for a moment before starting again with their arguments out of the blue.

"You!"

"Oh look, well if it isn't her royal stinkiness."

"Right back at you, hot stuff. Hope you enjoyed breakfast."

"Not as much as you enjoyed your new perfume. I think it suits you."

A single sound interrupts them before the both answered to it in sync.

"Ahem."

"What!?"

Robina was a little embarrassed about yelling to the Archmage before she apologized to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Warlic."

"It's fine. But, I have some bad news. There only seems to be one jar of healing balm and it's not enough for the both of you. I'll just leave it here and let you two RATIONALLY decide who should get it."

He puts the balm on the table before leaving the two to talk it over. Warlic exits the tent to find Nythera standing near the entrance.

"You lied just now. A new batch of healing balm arrived just this morning."

"Well, it's just to get those two to get along a little better."

Not two seconds after Warlic's line, Robina bursts out of the tent running away with the healing balm leaving Regis at the side difficult to move because of the burns.

"Mine!"

Robina yelled out as she chuckled away.

"I'll get you back for this!"

Warlic and Nythera look at each other as Regis enters back into the tent to put his gear back on.

"You were saying, Warlic?"

"They are getting along very well."

"What?"

"You will know soon enough my apprentice."

"I just don't get you sometimes."

Around noon time, Regis manages to reach Falconreach on his horse to find someone who has the specialty to heal his burns. Meanwhile on his way, he could hear people whispering about him as he passes them by. This made him a little conscious for a moment since it was about him.

"What's with everyone?"

He thought to himself as one villager approached him.

"Excuse me Regis, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Do you spend a great deal of time with Robina?"

"Well, she is a fellow adventurer and-"

Before Regis could say anymore, the villager runs off.

"Hey wait! ... The heck was that all about?"

He ponders for a moment in confusion and shakes his head before heading off to Reens's potion shop. He enters to find both Reens and Alina at the table. He makes a sigh and closes the door as the two look at him and his burns.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story short; Open flame and a whole lot of Doom sauce. I need some help, Warlic ran out of healing balm and Twilly is out for the day."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Please take off your clothes where you have burns and we'll heal you up."

"Don't I just have to drink the potions?"

"Well, no. Your burns are from Doom sauce, you're gonna need some more specialized potions for that."

"Uhmm, but I am burnt everywhere."

"Everywhere everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh okay then."

"That doesn't bother you two?"

"Nope."

Regis merely shrugs before taking off his upper garments the funnily strange instance Rolith walks in through the door and both Alina and Reens approach Regis with vials in hands. Regis looks towards Rolith with surprised eyes as everyone stopped moving.

"Rolith, uhhhhm. This is not what it looks like."

"I'm pretty sure it is. Doom sauce burns really hurt, don't they?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah… they do"

Regis shakes his head just surprised that no one misinterprets these situations. Well, it was a good thing. As he was already finished with his applications, he looks to Rolith for some help.

"Hey uhhh, Rolith. My house blew up and I really need a place to stay."

"Why don't you just stay at the castle? You're supposed to be Princess Victoria's escort right? I'm sure King Alteon will let you have a room somewhere so that it makes your job easier. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at the castle now?"

The very instant Regis hears about his current task as a bodyguard, he remembers that he has to be at the castle before noon. The idea of living close to Robina was unnerving for him but he currently does not have many options until he gets paid.

"Crap, I really do. Thanks Rolith, Reens, Alina, I will pay you two when I get paid."

"Don't worry; this one is on the house. Just make sure you don't get burned like that again too soon."

Regis had rushed putting on all of his armor and left the shop to head for the castle.

"Will do!"

Thanks to being a Riftwalker, Regis soon arrived at the halls right on time to check in with King Alteon. After having normal discussion regarding the protocols for protecting Princess Victoria, especially when she goes into her Robina state and leaves the castle grounds, Regis asks the king for the help of lodgings.

"King Alteon, I have a request while I go about my task."

"Speak, Regis."

"I would like to have a temporary lodging for me to stay. See, my house on the edge of Falconreach blew up and I have no place to stay. So for the time being, I would like to request for a servant's lodging."

King Aleon merely laughs before agreeing to Regis's request to stay within the castle walls.

"Of course you may have a room. Hell, take one of the knight's lodgings."

"No, I couldn't."

"Nonsense boy, go ahead. It is my honor to have a hero such as you living in my castle. Anything I can do to help, just ask. Servants, please escort Sir Felliand to the room later tonight at the base of the west tower, bellow Victoria's room."

"Thank you for your generosity and hospitality your majesty."

"You're welcome, now off you go."

After the entire day of having to put up with watching Princess Victoria being a brat to him since she has not even left her room because of the frogzard stink bomb incident at the morning, Regis retires for the night into his room designated by the servants. He looks about the neatly made room before looking to the servants. He soon sits down to take off his armor. He reaches for the knots at the back of his chest plate but could not undo them. He realized that in his haste of putting back his armor, he did not make the proper knots and buckles thus making them stuck. If he could see it, he could be able to remove the knots but his neck doesn't exactly stretch out as it needs to do just that. Though he was used to wearing armor for long periods of time, he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in it. So, he looks to the servants for some assistance.

"Uh, do any of you know how to put on and take off armor?"

Each of the servants look at each other in confusion as none of them know how to operate on armor until one of them raises a hand.

"I know someone who can."

The servants leave the room to call for the closest person who knew how to work with armor and would still be awake to do so, leaving Regis to sit down and wait while the cold night air creeps through his steel plates. After waiting a while in his room, wondering how to get his armor off by himself, the creaking sound of the door opening captures his attention. Upon looking to the doorway he spots a woman who strides in her green and ivory night gown and has let her hair down completely without it being bound up or tied by a piece of cloth. One of the first things that stood out to Regis in the night were her blue eyes peering from her auburn locks which belonged the last person he wanted to see in his room tonight.

"Having trouble with our armor are we?"

"I should've figured."

"Hey, you should be a little more grateful. I don't want to be anywhere near you because of what you did."

Regis could only think amusingly towards his stink bomb prank that he pulled on her earlier in the day. In fact, all he could do was smirk.

"What's the matter, did your charm drive away another hopeless dweeb?"

"Not without your stink bomb it did. Still. . ."

Robina walked her way to sit next to Regis on the bedside but gave a light punch to his shoulder as she sat down. She soon starts untying the bad knots holding Regis's armor together.

"Aside from humiliating me in front of my own father, you did buy me some time to be free a little longer so I could make you suffer."

"Heh, so am I hearing a threat, or an appreciation?"

Robina would only shrug before she replied.

"A little bit of both."

"Just like my breakfast?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You know, spicy food does wake you up."

"Oh believe me, it did."

Apart from the curtains moving and the wind whistling, the silence in the room had the both of them feeling a little weird just talking like this. Regis wasn't one to thrive on such situations since he was usually the accomplice, if not the third wheel. So, he tries to start a conversation.

"You know, Draco burped for the first time today."

"Really, congratulations. He's growing really fast."

"Yeah, he can already climb up the table, without flying."

"Wow, where is he now?"

"He is with Celestia. I needed someone to keep an eye on him for now."

"I got it."

"Huh?"

Robina had finished undoing Regis's straps and helped him take off his armor. By the time they loosened his chain mail; Robina stood up and went to the door.

"I'm pretty sure you can take off your chain mail at this point."

"Yeah, I can do it."

The two looked at each other with their eyes looking away and back. They just stood there for a few seconds, silent until Robina looked out the hall and back.

"Well, good night."

"G'night, princess."

"Just go to sleep."

Ironically smiling, Robina left the hall, leaving Regis to finish up with his change to something comfortable to sleep in. After which, he walks up to the window and looks out until the sound of a voice coming from Sir Ano leaning beside his window opening from the outside.

"You sure you don't need her to keep you warm?"

"Gahh!"

Regis stepped back and almost picked up his sword before Sir Ano shows up on the window sill.

"Easy hero, I rather die of old age than a sword."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"You know; for a hero of your caliber, you sure get caught off guard easily."

"I have a lot on my mind recently."

"Besides the princess?"

"Oh real funny."

"Not as funny as you two gawking at each other."

"How long were you out there?"

"The whole damn time."

Regis gives Sir Ano something of an irritated look because of the idea of Sir Ano eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your love affairs."

Regis rolls his eyes back in some slight annoyance before lightly pushing Sir Ano further from the window.

"Get lost."

"Good night, lover boy."

"Now."

Sir Ano already runs off to wherever as Regis lays down on his bed to rest for the night.


	4. Act IV

On the very next day, Regis was on a free day from his task of being Princess Victoria's guardian and was free to do whatever he pleased. As soon as he woke up, he donned on his equipment and rushed outside the castle and into the forests. He looks about his surroundings hoping to find a monster of sorts to slay and to earn more experience and gold. The opportunity presents itself to him, only it was a little more that what he was expecting. The creature was colored it many crimson hues and resembled something of a Lamia except it did not have the torso of a human, but rather a lion with a pair of horns sticking out of its mane; a Ramleon. Regis was indeed surprised to find a Ramleon so suddenly in the middle of the forest and readied his stance while making a confident utter to no person but himself in particular.

"Heh, be careful what you wish for Regis."

As a rift walker, defeating one Ramleon would be an easy task. He takes out his sword and slashes an opening in mid air to jump into. A split second later, another tear in the space of reality would appear behind the Ramleon where Regis would fly out with his sword swinging only to be struck by the tail of another Ramleon at his left side. He was instantly struck and flies into a tree and falls to the ground. Only then did it cross his mind that Ramleons tend to travel in packs, who knew how many have traveled with the one that he encountered. However, being as strong as he is, he figured he could take out five to seven of them on his own without healing. Confident with his abilities, he picks up his weapon and dashes out of the shrubbery to take on what he thought was only a pack of at most seven Ramleons, only to stop to discover at least fifteen all around him.

"Ohhhhhhh, crap."

Just when things seemed to look bleak for the Riftwalker, another figure rises out from the sky, is color resemble a bit of the sky before he swung some sort of pocket watch which made multiple spikes of Ice to rise out of the ground, driving away nearly half the pack of Ramleons. Regis could only look up to him with surprise to see his savior, and Soul Ally; Aegis.

"Aegis, how did you know I was in danger?"

"What kind of Soul Ally would I be if I didn't?"

"I didn't think you'd leave Ravenloss."

"I didn't think you'd be dumb enough try to take on this many foes on your own."

"I didn't know there were this many."

With the help of the ice magic cast by Aegis, the two easily dispensed the rest of the rampant Ramleons and earned their winnings dropped from their furs. However, Regis could only stare at the sack of gold presented before him as Aegis tilted his head in concern.

"You know, it doesn't take a soul ally to be able to tell that you have something on your mind."

Regis immediately snapped out of his short trance and looks to Aegis.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

The riftwalker, completely lost of focus looks off to the castle once more, watching the skies, how they seem so blue that it was appealing to his visions. He took a moment to breath before looking back to his soul ally with a rather calmer expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Regis had immediately lost the energy to continue on with the quest and proceeded back into the castle grounds to think for a bit. He arrives at the gardens of the castle to come across some place quiet where he could see many trees with birds coming in and out of. It all felt so strange to him that he always crossed many forests that look like the garden but never seemed to noticed how blue the skies were, how serene the birds' chirps were. He felt that he may have missed quite a lot when just focusing on tasks he energetically performs. He sits down on one of the benches and continued to look around until he could hear some faint sounds of a violin playing somewhere else in the garden. Curiously, he stands up and looks around to see where it was coming from. As soon as he could pinpoint the origin of the melody, he follows it to a small garden house where he could see Princess Victoria practicing the violin amongst the flowers. He stepped closer from behind and leaned against one of the pillars holding up the white wooden roof and listens to the song being produced by her violin. She played softly and soothingly making every movement elegant and natural, she even drifted along and played the pauses which continued on until the last part of song and the closing sound. She took an inhale and a sigh.

"You're really good at that, princess."

Princess Victoria was startled for a moment and looked back to Regis in surprise seeing him just within the castle grounds when he could be off slaying dragons or something. She was wearing a dress that primarily glowed in a rather ivory and vanilla glow that complimented the light shade of her auburn locks and her blue eyes while she had a small white headband to match. It was strange how her expression seems so different when it was the same one she had been using when speaking to him. In fact, Regis himself was feeling a tad bit awkward when facing Princess Victoria in this kind of manner.

"Regis, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be out slaying monsters on your day off."

The riftwalker was broken out of his awkwardness when she had spoken to him in a manner slightly more delicate than the usual. Perhaps she had already accepted the fact of being princess and embraced it every time she was home in her castle. Living two lives might have been a stretch but maybe there were some things keeping her coming back aside from family. He looked up towards the princess while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, didn't feel like it."

Victoria could only blink towards his direction in even more surprise to actually hear such an answer from someone whom she could recall could never even put down his blade when there was some quest he could participate in. Even more so in such peaceful times where they could go on requests for bounties.

"Well, that's a first. Are you feeling alright?"

"I uhh, yeah. . . I think. Errr, d... don't let me bother you. Just keep playing like I'm not here."

Princess Victoria would curve her fingers over her palms as she raised her hand towards her mouth to muffle her slight giggle. It was funny to actually have Regis as an audience. She would raise the violin to her face once more, gently holding the neck and pushing down some of the strings. The skin of her cheek would softly kiss against the grooves of the wooden instrument as her other hand brings the bow up, lightly resting its strings to those of the violin before moving her hand back and forth into multiple angles playing a melodic harmony. Her eyes where half closed as her body began to sway slowly to the music. Regis could only watch as he sat down against one of the railings of the house as he listened to her song. For the duration of the melody, the birds would chirp softly as the wind brushed against Victoria, her hair would wave in the air but still keep from the violin as her dress also fluttered with her movements. It was not long before she would finish and face Regis eagerly.

"What do you think?"

"That is the first time something struck me so hard, but it wasn't…physical? Wait, I think that came out wrong."

Regis was at a loss for words as Robina would tilt her head at him in a smiling manner before sitting right next to him.

"Don't worry, I get it."

"Ohhh, okay. That's a relief."

"So, do you play an instrument?"

Regis's head would quirk up to her question before hang down slightly in irony that amongst all the free time he had, it never occurred to him to just sit down and practice something like playing with an instrument besides his weapons.

"Uh, I don't know how to play any actually."

Robina shakes her head towards Regis in some sort of a joking disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk tsk that will not do. The hero of Lore does not know how to play any instrument. We should really fix that."

Victoria stands up infront of Regis and presents a hand towards him, opting that she would want to show him something.

"C'mon, I know exactly what to do."

Regis's expression lightens up a little more before he took her hand into his. Only then she would pull him up and drag him along into the castle, running past the guards and servants into the ballroom, where a piano was sitting by. The riftwalker looked between the princess and the piano, not exactly sure what to say.

"Wait, that?"

"Mhmm. A hero with your dexterity should be able to play a piano very well."

She begins to grab his arm with both of her hands, pulling him excitedly to the seat of the piano before sitting him down and sitting next to him.

"I'll teach you."

She lays her finger against one of the keys to make a sound before opting for Regis to press his finger against the same key, except he hits the wrong one. This made her laugh a little towards him before he slinked his arms back to his sides ironically laughing as well.

"Wow, I'm just starting and I am already bad at it."

"No no, it's perfectly fine. Here, try again."

Throughout the rest of the day, Victoria would teach Regis on playing the piano. He was a bit slow, but he was learning how to do it. They would keep at it, laughing at one another until night would come to fall. Victoria would look sleepy and started nodding off a little.

"Hehe. Alright, I think that is enough for today. The princess will need her sleep before sneaking off to the forest in the morning."

"Maybe you're right..."

"C'mon, let's get you to your room…. Princess?"

Regis looks back to Victoria, who has already fallen fast asleep on the piano, giving off a final breath to him.

"I told you… not to call me that."

Regis would chuckle for a moment before looking around then heaving a heavy sigh with a shake of the head. He is left in an odd situation where he would definitely have to carry her to her room. Figuring that he was her bodyguard anyway, he would just carry her himself. He carries her into his arms before walking along the halls where in he had to sneak past the still wake guards and servants to avoid an awkward situation. He ended up to her room after a while. The riftwalker would have just used his ability to just tear a portal into her room, but it did not occur to him until he was already at her doorway.

"Wait a minute, I'm a Riftwalker. Ohhh, I'm so stupid… Agh nevermind."

With his head, he nudges the door open into Victoria's room where it had a strange mixture of belongings for a ranger, and for a princess. Then again, it wasn't all the surprising to see such belongings since Victoria is also Robina. He shook his head once more before laying her down on the bed, almost falling unto since he was letting fall from his back. He regained his balance before sneaking out the room and closing the door from the outside only to find Sir Ano standing next him, apparently lurking about.

"Ain't that sweet?"

Regis nearly blurted out loud before muffling into a whisper of surprise, finding the long nosed knight sneaking up on him.

"Gah, would you stop doing that?"

"Hehe that is the second time I was able to sneak up on the great Regis Felliand. I should really consider becoming a ninja."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

The riftwalker decided to also call it a night and turn in as well. He walks off to the direction to his own room on the lower floor.

"What, you won't carry me to bed?"

"Shut it."

"Good night to you too."

(Hello there again, I'm sorry that this chapter came out late compared to the others. I have been a little busy lately. Still, I have not forgotten about this fanfic. I'm planning to make this a little more audience-oriented. So please, let me know what would you like to possibly happen in the next chapters. Who know, I might place it in, thank you for reading. ^_^ )


	5. Act V

Act V

On the next day, a small party of adventurers has come out to trim out the nearby monsters that have been a little difficult to handle. The group composed of Artix Von Kreiger; the Paladin and slayer of the undead, Robin ate Hood; the great archer of the woods and leader of the merry women… and jimmy, and Regis Felliand; riftwalker, and the Hero of Lore by countless times. The day seemed to be going strangely smooth and progressively. Even more peculiar, Regis and Robina are working in unison instead of bickering at each other. Robina was firing arrows all about as Regis tears portals for them and himself before throwing himself to make a mess of slashes and arrows all around the enemies. This repeated quite often which actually left Artix behind a little but not so much since he was more skilled with slaying the undead. Still, Artix was mostly distracted from the sudden confusion of Regis and Robina working together when they were arguing very much since the last time he saw them.

"Uhhh, Robina, Regis?"

"Yes Artix?"

"Have you guys solved your issues already?"

The very moment Artix had finished his question, Robina and Regis looked at each other then snapped their heads back at Artix before both of them quickly took one step to the side away from each other.

"Uhhh no… we just thought it would be more professional to argue after the quest."

"Y…yeah, it's for your sake. We felt a little stupid for having you see that."

Robina would only smirk slightly before giving a gentle tease to Regis.

"Well, one of us more than the other."

"Oh don't you start that now."

Robina would continue as if to lecture Regis as he was starting to loot on the fallen monsters for gold or even items to bring back to the Hunter's Paradise.

"Please Regis, clearly you've been the one starting all of the bickering from before. All I do is reply-… Are you even listening?"

"Nope."

Robina started to throw mini tantrums as Regis continues to loot the monsters. Artix did not feel awkward from their arguing, but more on how they seemed to change quickly since the incident at the catacombs. By now he felt like he's been left in the dark as of this moment, but did not want to raise a question, thinking that he rather not add fuel to the fire, or whatever it was going on about. By the time Regis had finished looting the monsters, it was time for Robina to return home, to attend to the training to become a princess.

"Listen guys, I need to get back to Surewood. Artix, you can go with Regis to have the items merged for equipment to sell."

"It's fine, I can come along with ya, Robina."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Regis will be alright, I haven't seen Jimmy in a while now."

Robina was wary now that Artix was insistent on coming along, she looked to Regis for help by means of eye contact. Regis seemed to understand what she meant and returned a nod to her before yelling out with a finger pointed elsewhere.

"Artix, it's a Dracolich!"

Without a single hesitation, Artix drew his sword and ran straight into the direction Regis was pointing at.

"UNDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

As soon as the paladin was clear from the two's line of vision, they would suddenly burst out in fits of laughter.

"He seriously ran out the forest!"

"That's Artix for you. He will even go off into the unknown at just the very mention of undead."

"I should probably go before he comes back."

"Considering Artix's pnature, you have all the time you need."

"Hahaha, I'll see you soon alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, princess."

From Regis's simple little tease, Robina would place her finger below one of her eyes and lightly pull down the skin and stick her tongue out, making some sort of face.

"Blehhh, I told you not to call me that."

"Force of habit. Now get outta my sight."

Robina would disappear into the forest once more, leaving Regis to deal with getting the materials to Hunter's Paradise on his own. He was soon interrupted by voice from the back, Cysero. Considering his timing, Regis was paused at a moment, wondering if he had seen the entire thing from the back."

"Yo Regis."

"Cysero, were you here just now?"

"Nope, and that was mean to pull a fast one on Kreiger. But I gotta admit; that was really funny."

Cysero would jump out of the bushes and approach Regis with a face of sorts. Well, the mouth only since the rest of his face is tucked beneath all of the brown hair of his.

"So, what's going on with you? I heard that you're now Princess Victoria's bodyguard."

"Yep, that's true."

"And you are sleeping in the castle?"

"Uhh yeah, but it's primarily because my house got blown up."

"Yeah, doom sauce. I heard from Warlic."

"Ohh, what else did you hear?"

"Well I also did hear that you've been looking for some nasty stink bombs. What could you possibly need them for?"

Regis felt a little bit up on the ropes with Cysero's questions. He was looking for a reason to escape the conversation from his curiosity. Unfortunately, Cysero is not as single-minded as the Paladin Artix. Regis had to think quickly and find an excuse to leave as well to cash in his loots. Immediately, Regis made some sort face and pointed his finger elsewhere like what he did with Artix.

"Cysero, look! Your missing sock is over there!"

Unfortunately, Cysero's glance did not change from being fixated on the riftwalker before him. Well, his eyes could not be seen, but Regis could tell that he was not fooled by his bluff.

"Really, you're gonna try that on me too?"

"Uhhh, I was counting on it. Hehehe"

". . . What are you hiding? You can trust Cysero."

"Uhhh. Actually, you're quite of a jabber-jaw, no offense. And, it is not exactly in my place to tell you."

"Hehehe, alright. I'll lay off. But I will find out what you're hiding Regis Felliand, soon."

With that, the suspicious Cysero walks away backwards while making a "I'm watching you" gesture before tripping on a tree root and falling against his back. He got up and backed away once more into the shadows of the forest. Regis had a feeling that he is not going to hear the end of this matter just yet. However, it was useless to start worrying about it now. He stops for a moment thinking why he should even be worried. Perhaps it was because that as eccentric as Robina may be, she's still a good friend. It would be a little underhanded to give away her secret just like that. He shrugged his shoulders to the reasoning and started is journey to the Hunter's Paradise. While he was on his way, he would be stopped by the faint sound of moving shrubbery. It was not a second before a purple-haired rogue would jump out of the tree with her scimitar forward, only to be blocked by the half-drawn sword of the Riftwalker. The rogue would then jump back an stomp lightly on the ground.

"Sheesh, you've gotten pretty good."

"It's nice to see you too Valencia."

Regis would sheathe his blade back into the scabbard as Valencia; the rare item hunter did the same. She began to lightly hit him on the arm as she began to pout.

"You're so mean you know that Regis? I haven't even heard from you."

"Well, that's because you keep trying to either swindle or swipe from me."

"Ohhh, that's right, teeheehee."

"Don't teeheehee me."

Valencia was in a funny flirtatious mood as usual. She opened her eyes halfway to see a full bag of looted materials on Regis pouch straps and looked upon him and raised her index finger."

"Alright, I'll make up for those wee little things. How about you give me those loots and I will trade them for this."

Valencia scrimmages within her pouches and pulls out what looks to be a bangle of some sort. It was in a rather golden in appearance and could be worn from the wrist to four inches up the arm. Several blue gems could be seen with intricate designs imbedded unto the bangle. Pulsing could be seen within the designs as well indicating they provide some sort of charm as do most items. Still, the total appearance of the bangle seemed to be very intricate to him.

"What's this?"

"Something worth the amount of hides you're going to give me. And I haven't really paid you for your troubles either."

"Which is…?"

"A piece of treasure I suppose. C'mon, maybe you can give it to Robina or something since you two seem to be such pals."

"Well I could-… whoa. Where'd you hear that?"

"A lot of people have been talking about it lately; from you two playing in the forests, to chasing each other out of Warlic's tent. And, you two been around each other often."

"Well, there's a good explanation for that actually."

Regis paused for a moment to recall that only he knew the Robina is Princess Victoria and stopped.

"What is it, Regis?"

"On second thought, it's nothing."

"Alrighty then, well tell Robina I said hi."

"Sure."

Regis made his way back to the castle after meeting with Valencia to continue with his bodyguard duties in the afternoon as Princess Victoria was to continue with her activities as the princess. As he enters the main corridor he was called upon by a familiar aged voice, King Alteon.

"Regis, Regis."

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Were you informed that my daughter's birthday is next week?"

"Is it?"

"Hahahaha, indeed it is. As her guard, I'm hoping that you would to the masquerade ball celebration."

"Ohh, uhhh I don't think I could."

"Nonsense, it is the least I could do for all of your services."

Funny enough, the conversation seemed pretty much one-sided as he ended up with the invitation from the king himself to the Princess's birthday ball. It was also humorous to him that he just got something he could use as a gift for Robina. "Such timing…" he thought to himself. After a word with the king he would come to stand by Princess Victoria for the rest of the day. Later on, they found themselves within the piano room once again. Of course, the tables have turned since Regis is the one learning how to play at this moment in time. Yet, he continues to make the most basic mistakes which in turn were humorous for Victoria to watch him struggle.

"I swear. I trained my dexterity very well, and yet I can't seem to push the right keys."

"Ha ha ha, it's because you keep to rigid. You're not fighting some Doom sauce monster."

"Please don't say Doom sauce."

"Right; he he, sorry about that. Shall we proceed?"

"So you can make fun of me?"

"Alright then. . ."

In her dress, Victoria stood to her feet and stretches herself from the stiffness before coming to face him. Her posture bent down toward him as she placed her hands behind her back while having a rather active smile on her face.

"Well, why don't we try dancing then?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

Regis raised his eyebrows for a bit as she asked for him to dance with her. He was not exactly sure why would she ask such a thing at this moment, until she came to continue her words which just rung in his head as reminders. He felt pretty dumb after immediately forgetting his conversation with King Alteon.

"My father told you about my birthday party, didn't he?"

"Uhhh yeah, he did."

Victoria extended her hand towards Regis as she was offering to be his partner for the day. Regis looked away for a moment before looking back upon the maiden that stood before him. He was slightly embarrassed since he actually doesn't know how to dance in the first place and cannot find a way to tell this to Victoria. Instead he lightly puffs his cheeks and replied to her.

"Uhhhh, there's no one to play the piano."

The issue that was presented to her was not even an issue at all. In fact, she tilted her head towards him, seeing through his sudden change of topic.

"You don't know how to dance do you?"

"I uhhh… Yeah, I don't."

She began to giggle slightly, looking like an actual girl in front of Regis himself. It was an entertaining idea that she would have to teach him a lot of things outside his comfort zones and that she had to balance with her life as a ranger. Still, she continued to offer her hand to have Regis dance with her. It was still disbelief to Regis that Victoria would act this way, but all he could was just smile and oblige to the Princess's request. He took her hand into his before allow her to pull him to his feet. From there, she would come to stand in front of him to give a small tutorial.

"I thought you would know how to dance since you come to the festivals and such."

"Uhhh, yeah I actually just stand around smiling like a dork."

"You really are hopeless. Here, give me your hand."

As instructed, Regis would provide Victoria his hand unto hers and followed the proper form of a simple Waltz. The two would begin to dance without the sound of music, and went with her counting. With the dexterity he has as an adventurer, he had no trouble to avoid stepping on his partner's feet and picked up on the steps quickly.

"One two three, one two three… You're getting the hang of it."

"Hehe, yeah… I think."

Regis would be facing down, looking at his feet before Victoria would nudge at him slightly.

"When you're dancing, always look at your partner in the face."

Regis would oblige for the moment and meet his eyes with hers. The two danced more to the song of silence apart from the sound of their footsteps touching the ground. The day would continue onward till its end as the two would now bow to each other as the end of the tutorial. Princess Victoria would already place the piano back upon the right setting before prompting her bodyguard to escort her to her room. As they reached the doorway, they faced each other again to say their good nights. It would have been a normal greeting if a memory had not struck against Victoria's mind.

"By the way, I did fall asleep after the piano lesson the other day and I can't remember how I got to bed. Did you carry me?"

The princess would come to ask the Riftwalker for an answer as she had an eyebrow raised from curiosity before Regis would reply to her in a rather awkward manner since he did not know how to react.

"I didn't do anything weird. I just carried you into your room is all. It is a bodyguard's duty after all… G'night Princess."

He would take a bow and walk away quickly, almost looking as if he was waddling. The sight of the hero of Lore waddling away was amusing for the princess and had her giggling.

"I told you to stop calling me that, G'night."

(Sorry this took a while but the post caught up with me writing should have worked faster here XD)


	6. Act VI

Act VI

The week has gone by shortly and today is the day of the royal celebration of the Princess's birthday. The celebration itself would be in the form of a masquerade. The people all about the village would also prepare as the town would also go into the festival celebrating their princess's birthday. The heroes of Lore would be going back and forth, providing their assistance to the villagers that would need help setting things up. Regis was at the inn helping Serenity stock up on items for when the tipsy would come in later since the festival would be held in the time square. Twilly was perched unto Regis' shoulder doing what he can to help. The little moglin would sometimes peer to Regis while he was carrying several of the crates into the inn. He soon poked his head with his stick staff in curiosity.

"Hey Regis, you seem a little nervous about something. Are you okay?"

The Riftwalker was caught with a blank mind about later tonight as he was requested to be at the ball.

"It's nothing Twilly. I was just thinking."

"Heh, lucky you since you will be at the ball."

"Hey, I'm still attending the festival aren't I?"

"You have to, Twilly helped make the fireworks"

The little moglin was energetic and excited all throughout. The two would soon exit the inn as the clock had reached high noon before he nearly got tackled from the side by a familiar adolescent girl with red hair. He was not exactly thrown off-balance, but it was enough to send Twilly flying off Regis and into the ground with a face plant.

"Regis, Regis!"

"Hahaha, what is it Aria?"

She would appear to be flailing her arm about as she held him by his arm and pulled him downward a little considering she was a bit short.

"You're coming to the festival right?"

The riftwalker would turn to Aria and nod to her, indicating he had the full intention of attending the festival on the first hours. It did not take long before nighttime began to settle in. Once the sun disappeared from the horizon, fireworks started launching into the hair and covered the skies in vibrant colors which the whole of Falconreach and Oaklore could clearly see. Everyone would mostly watch the aforementioned light show from the decorated town square. Shortly after the display, the town was covered in messes of people dancing, drinking, and being merry. There would be several instances where Captain Rhubarb himself would be seen chatting with several folks with a tankard in hand. Aria and Ash were by the side drinking berry juice since they were under aged. Regis was in front of the inn with Cysero and Zhoom as they exchanged words regarding their adventures.

"Hehehe, and then I said: messing around with time and space!"

"Yeah, I had to fight that guy because of you."

"Haha, probably wasn't the first time Cysero happened."

"Well, he did use the black hole machine thing to make his spaghetti longer."

"Whoa wait, I'm a phenomenon now?"

"-a phenomenon of misfortune. Hahahahaha"

The three were about joiking around with the merry making before Regis would be receiving a single tap on the shoulder. He did not seem to mind the slender and tanned hand which tapped him again before slapping him on the back of his head.

"Oww, what the.."

"Hey, I don't like being ignored you know."

Regis would come to have a light smile as he was nursing his head as he was laughing to his thick-headedness.

"Sorry about that Valencia, I didn't know you'd be around."

"Riiiight, I just hope you haven't drunk too much mulberry juice."

"Oh this, I just hold it to be polite. I don't handle alcohol very well."

A melancholic smirk would appear upon Surehunter as her arms rose over her chest and began to rub against her chin. She also seemed to make devious humming sound beneath her breath which made Regis slightly uncomfortable.

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have told you that?"

The sound of violins, drums, and guitars soon filled the air with an energetic tune which would beckon many of the villagers and the heroes to start dancing. Valencia turned her head to the direction of the music before looking back to the Riftwalker with an eyebrow raised at him. Regis immediately got the hint before raising his hands and waved them in a frantic declining motion.

"Ohhh no. No, Valencia."

Valencia would paw against Regis' arms before grabbing hold of his sleeve to lightly pull him into the direction of the dance floor. She seemed to need the enjoyment as Zhoom and Cysero would be trying to push him to the dance floor as well.

"C'mon Regis, I want to dance, just once."

"Yeah, it wouldn't kill you to dance."

"Don't be a buzzkill."

Regis was soon convinced to join Valencia on the dance floor before he would seem to feel awkward. He turned his head left and right where he could see many of the villagers dancing about before he looked towards Zhoom and Cysero who were clapping to the beat of the song. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the item hunter who would call his attention.

"Regis!"

"Huh, what?"

"Robina taught you how to dance didn't she?"

"Yeah, but just the waltz"

"Well, just do it faster."

At first, he did not seem to understand what she had meant before she started to grab his arms and wrap them around her into a waltz position before beginning to dance. Regis was able to pick up the patterns as Valencia was deriving the dance from the waltz into a more energetic form. Regis would chuckle from time to time before the two finished and pulled to the side to catch their breaths.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Guess you're right, hah."

"Well then, I'm sure you'll break a leg in the castle."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course, but you won't see me."

The two looked up to the castle which soon began to light up upon the inside to begin the celebration of the princess's birthday. They greeted each other before parting ways, slipping away from the party. Regis managed to sneak into his own room by the window where he would find suitable attire. In his room, he would find a suit and a mask ready for the ball. He would only think that the servants must have prepared them for him.

"King Alteon sure knows how to take care of his bodyguards"

Without a second to lose, Regis had discarded all of his equipment to done on the suit. As he was now working with the tie, he looked upon the bangle that he had traded with Valencia earlier. It glimmered to him a bit which made him recall that it was his gift to Princess Victoria, and he hasn't even wrapped it yet. Funny enough, a voice could be heard from his doorstep which had Regis turn to see who it was.

"Didn't wrap it now, did you?"

"Sir Ano, w...why aren't you wearing your mask?"

"Not much of a point when you got a shnoze like mine."

"Hahahahaha, that's true."

"My suggestion; just put it on her like a gentleman."

"Isn't that rude?"

"Not in public, dummy."

"Ohhh..uhhhh… okay."

The two would soon finish fixing their suits and begin to join the party at the gardens. The hedges were lit up by fireflies as flags of Okalore hung from the walls. The place itself was surrounded by hedge mazes. It was a grand area that was comepletely elegant, yet suits the character of Princess Victoria. It would seem that they were slightly late as the dancing would already be taking place. Regis, was wearing an elegant suit like many of the men about the area, only with the difference of wearing a red cravat rather than the usual white on. His mask was also in a crimson color that was slightly embroidered in gold patterns. He was a little worried that he stuck out a little bit before a hand wrapped in white cloth had wrapped around his own. He turned towards the side where he would see none other than Princess Victoria. Regis himself could not seem to believe his eyes when he had seen her. Her brown hair was tied into a bunch that was held together by a single green ribbon which had streamed down and over her bare shoulder. A tiara rested naturally upon her head, sparkling slightly from the diamonds. The face was slightly covered in simple mascara as well as foundation powder which lightened her skin-tone radiantly. Her lips were covered in a clean bloody color which parted slightly within a smile. Her dress was draped in ivory and emerald silk that flowed most natural with her posture while having some more streams upon her waist to cover her feet that stood upon high heeled shoes. But, with everything upon her, Regis could only seem to recognize her through her light blue eyes that could easily see through movements of colors and perfect her aim. It was Robina smiling at him while holding his hand. Regis' face was covered in a deep heavy blush that was hiding by the eye mask that just about covered his cheeks. She began to strike a conversation that possessed a tone of relief.

"I'm glad you're here. I feel so uncomfortable in this crowd."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Two things; I told Sir Vant to give you a red cravat and you smell of lilacs which were around your window."

"You're as sharp as ever."

Victoria began to tug unto Regis' shirt as she was lightly but elegantly pulling him to the dance floor. "Not again" was his thought as he still held an ironic smile before he went into the waltz with Victoria. As the two began to dance, Regis would seem to feel that all eyes were upon him as he looked upon Victoria once more in slight confusion. He began to whisper slightly in question of this.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"It's because you're my first dance as of tonight."

"Whoah, is this even alright."

"Mmmhmm. Because among all the people in this party, you're pretty much the only person I would dance with."

"Well, I'm glad this is a masquerade then."

"Ohh don't be such a baby."

The two continued to dance in the orchestrate music as the party seemed to go on. It was a lengthy celebration as the events soon changed to the speeches, the rites, to the blowing of the candles. The party soon proceeded into the normal paces of people conversing with one another. Victoria was talking to some of the other guests while Regis stood in the background looking about the area. He hasn't forgotten his duty as the princess's escort and made sure everything was alright before he got silently smacked in the head by a maiden in a golden dress which would appear to be Valencia Surehunter again.

"How many times are you going to hit me over the head?"

"This is a party, you should relax a little more. Let the knights of the Pactagonal table handle the security detail. Besides, I think the princess wants you to sweep her off her feet."

Valencia would place her hand upon Regis' chin and turn his head towards Victoria, who was signaling with her blue eyes to a certain direction indicating him to come to her. Regis would only chuckle once before coming to oblige to her request as he approached her. Since he still had his mask on, it was difficult to recognize his identity before. He stood next to Victoria before she looked to her guests.

"Ohh, please excuse me, ladies."

She soon pulled Regis by his sleeve as they walked into the maze of the hedges where the lights were dimmed, with the exception for the fireflies going about. They would look around to see if anyone was nearby before they burst into fits of laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha, we finally got out of there."

"You looked really bored the whole time Robina."

"Well; you were the one standing on the sides as if something was gonna jump in."

"I couldn't help it. It's not my type of crowd"

"So says the lone hero. Speaking of which, you can take off the mask now."

Regis proceeds to take off his mask to finally get his face into free air. He even shook his head to fix his hair that had been stifled from the ribbons of the mask. He then looked upon to the princess and smiled jokingly.

"I hope not, wouldn't want people to freak out that your bodyguard is your first dance."

The two came to joke upon each other more as the night was pleasant and the stars shined. They talked about things they did in the past as well as certain experiences when one was doing something else at the time. They just sat there talking casually and it was rather pleasant that they could.

"You know, I never thought the stars were so bright."

"That's because the only white glints you see are from sharp edges heading for you."

"I really do miss out on a lot of things huh?"

"Apparently… It's getting a little cold."

Princess Victoria had claimed before Regis would take off his coat to wrap it around her shoulders before she began to lean upon his shoulder for comfort. The two didn't really think much of the gestures. Strangely enough, a question had popped into Victoria's mind as she came to word it out without actually giving any prior thought.

"Hey, Regis..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

The Riftwalker would turn a wide eye upon the maiden next to him as she was looking at him with curious expressions riddled over her face. He looked back up to the stars as he gave his answer.

"No. I don't even think the opportunity came."

"Why not?"

"You should already know by now. I've been to so many adventures that the thought never even crossed my mind."

She began to shift her position now looking straight towards Regis. Her bright sapphire eyes locked in contact with his brown hues as she spoke softly to him.

"What if you were given the opportunity?"

"I'm not sure, how would have anyone done it?"

"I don't know. I guess they started looking each other in the eyes."

"They'd probably be at a loss of words."

"Things just… click, I guess."

Two out of three of their shared statements would appear to describe the position they were in. They had been looking straight each with only but a few inches of distance between their faces. Their cheeks have been covered in a deep blush that would be invisible to the nightly ambience. All the while, they could feel a thumping feeling that reached from their chests to their ears as their breaths began to tickle their lips. The two had been locked in a daze that was a little strange to them, but not in a way that they could just escape from. All of a sudden, a call from the back would suddenly bring them to their senses before they just snapped back into reality. Regis had quickly placed on his mask and Victoria would fix her self before Valencia arrived to the two sitting in upright positions.

"Oh, there you two are. It's almost time for the party to end. They'll notice you missing."

"Right, we should be heading back"

Valencia had already started to run back as Regis and Victoria would be standing and facing each other awkwardly before Regis opened his eyes to reach into his pocket, pulling out the bangle from his coat to give to Victoria.

"I almost forgot. Give me your hand"

Victoria nearly shied away for a moment before she placed her hand upon Regis'. He then placed the bangle into her palm and looked to her with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

Robina nearly gasp and looked at the bangle wide-eyed before she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. They remained that way until Valencia's cough comes up as she returned to check if they were following. The two quickly stepped away from each other, looking at opposite directions before Valencia smirked.

"Come on, you two. Let's go."

She left with her gleeful hum as the Regis and Victoria were left silent.

"Well uh, we should probably get back, Robina."

Robina nodded before starting to run, but suddenly stopped to pivot on the grass to face Regis while she had a blushed smile on her face.

"You weren't going to do anything weird, were you?"

"What? No, I wasn't. I swear."

Victoria would just stick her tongue out before running back out of the hedge maze with Regis behind her.

"C'mon Regis, if I get there before you; you're buying me some mulberry juice!"

"Hey, wait. Don't just decide that one your own!"

(Thank you for reading this fanfic so far. I hope you are currently enjoying the story. I apologize for my typo errors and I'm currently addressing that for the incoming chapters. Please stay tuned for Act VII)


	7. Act VII

Act VII

After a night of the festivities, the town still had yet to get itself together. Inside of Serenity's inn, many townsfolk could be seen lying around passed out, or slouching on the chairs with a headache, along with Captain Rhubarb who is constantly rubbing his temple.

"Ah, this'd be one heck of a thumper in me noggin."

In the meantime, Artix, Ash, and Cysero were cleaning up the messes that have been left behind from the falling drinks, snacks, and even Twill who appeared to be dead tired. Valencia would appear to be walking by them gleefully as she gave a quick greeting.

"G'morning, party animals."

"So, says the one who dragged Regis into the dance floor and disappeared."

"Hahaha, what can I say? The party was at full swing."

The three looked at each other very confused and wondered if Regis is somewhere passed out from the drinks. However, it would seem that wasn't actually the case. Back at Swordhaven, the castle was also on cleaning duty as well from the celebration on the prior night. In one of the towers higher up, a maiden rests peacefully in her room. Her hair was unbound and set loose upon the bed as her clothes were disheveled with the sheets. She appeared to be very tired and required the rest. Brown locks of hair cascaded off the edge of the bed and lightly brushed the silk. He moved about in a different position, groaning slightly before coming to awaken. Her bright sapphire eyes came to peer upon the ceiling before her hands gripped the cloth of her bed to prop herself up. She seemed fallen asleep when she had finally reached her room as her heeled shoes were still upon her feet. Her body and dress were still covered in the sheets before they slipped down from her. She even still wore the dress from the night before. She looked about with a slightly dazed expression before she turned to her side to be surprised. In front of her bedside table, a chair was positioned facing away from the bed. A pair of black limbs would hug against the back legs as his face was covered in the contents of his folded arms that seemed to have him propped in a sitting position, only allowing to be slouched within his slumber. Regis had been watching over her as he was supposed to as a bodyguard. She blinked a few times in realization that he may have been there for a while. Her voice was rather softening from her just waking up as she called to him silently as though whispering.

"Regis, Regis. You're going to hurt your back if you sleep that way."

She gently laid her hand upon his shoulder. His head moved slightly as he began to groan in muffled sounds. The riftwalker would lazily get up with his eyes still hiding beneath their lids as he was soon moving. Victoria placed her other hand upon his arm before pulling him. He then slipped off his chair and fell to the bed, but only partially with his legs still over the edge. Victoria could only smile to his sleepy expression as she patted him upon his head. Shortly after the said gesture, Regis' voice could be heard as he appeared to be mumbling something at first in a tune before it was clearer to the maiden.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, princess. "

Robina giggled to his tune before flicking a finger over his head. His voice escaped from him once more in a tired sigh.

"Ow… Yeah, good morning to you too."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I couldn't resist."

The two were now completely relaxed upon the bed as they try to face the challenge of actually getting up. Victoria had come to raise her left hand, seeing that she had already worn the bangle that Regis had given her. She smiled upon it and looked to him once more.

"Thank you, Regis."

By the midday, the town was once again back to its usual activities. Well, those who have already recovered. It was the usual mood as Robina and Regis were once more out on small time quests to capture a few bandits who may have swindled some stores during the party. The two would find one bandit on a Caravan moving about the forest. It wasn't difficult to find, with the crates still baring names of the shops in Falconreach. Regis and Robina looked at one another and nodded that it would be nice to go check on everyone back at Falconreach after the party. When the caravan horse stopped by the handler's command so he could get off to answer the call of nature, two shadows appeared and leaped to the sides. Robina stood on the higher ground where she had her bow full drawn and aimed at the handler while several other bandits jumped off the caravan towards her, only to be blocked by a riftwalker appearing near her. Regis placed his hand against the handle of his weapon and pulled out a long blade that seemed to whistle in the movement against the air. At the same instant he ripped several tears in space before jumping in them, appearing out of another to knock each bandit upon the back of their heads with the hilt of his sword. The two now stood side by side as Robina aimed her bow and arrow with a smile.

Two hours later, a caravan was coming up to the village with Regis and Robina aboard it. Artix and Rolith had been standing nearby to notice it pull up. The riftwalker jumped from the caraven and unto the ground to approach them with a positive greeting while Robina got off to find Valencia.

"G'morning guys."

"Hey Regis, what happened to you last night?"

"Yeah, you suddenly disappeared after dancing with Valencia. Next thing we see, is you coming to town with Robina"

"Ohh right, uhhh."

Artix watched to Regis as he was trying to find an explanation as not many people seem to know that Regis is Princess Victoria's bodyguard. His face began to contort before he looked to Robina finding Valencia nearby and then hooking his arm about Regis' head and dragged him close enough for Artix to cup his hand over his ear to whisper, even with Rolith standing right in front of them.

"Alright Regis Felliand, what is going on?"

"Uh, what?"

"Lately, You and Robina have been around each other lately, and Valencia has be extra friendly to you."

Rolith folded his arms over his chest and grinned towards Regis. Although he knew about Regis being a bodyguard, he did notice that they have been getting along quite nicely as well as Valencia's treatment being friendlier than usual. Regis looked at both their grinning faces.

"What… whoah, wait. It's not like that."

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say."

"Seriously guys, it's not like that."

"Right, so which one is it?"

"Err… What?"

"Which one are you after?"

"Robina the Hood, or Valencia Surhunter?"

Regis placed his hand unto Artix's elbow before pushing it over his head to slip out from his hold. He began to step back before being greeted by Robina and Valencia.

"Hello boys."

"Oh, hi there Velencia, Robina."

"What were you three talking about, seemed pretty important."

"I don't know. Regis, what were we talking about?"

Regis looked to Artix and Rolith's grins as well as the raised eyebrows of Robina and Valencia.

"Err; we were just talking about the festival last night. These two were worried that I drank too much since we disappeared. Right, Valencia?"

Valencia and Robina looked to each other, realizing that Regis was coming up for an alibi when attending Robina's birthday ball. Valencia suddenly chuckled to Regis in fits of laughter.

"Hahaha. Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Regis. I couldn't recall since I got drunk after you passed out."

"What happened after that?"

Artix asked in curiosity since it was now said that Valencia and Regis had been drinking together after the festival. The three would look to each other at a loss on what to say before the Riftwalker decided to step up.

"We were trying to come up with idea for a picnic."

"A picnic, what for?"

Robina then also stood out with a proud stance that seemed to even surprise Artix.

"My birthday. It was yesterday."

"Oh, I never knew."

"It's because it was the same as the festival."

Artix took for a moment and began to rub at his chin.

"Hahahaha, same as the princess as well isn't it?"

Rolith looked to Artix in a chuckle before looking back to the gates, recalling he was supposed to be back at Oaklore an hour ago.

"Oh hell, I've gotta go. I was supposed to get back. I'll see you guys later. Maybe I can help with the picnic."

Artix chuckled before leaving for Amityvale as well, leaving the three standing in sighs. Well two out of three were in relief while Valencia was looking upon them with a grin. Regis and Robina looked upon her with a slightly nervous stare as she had her own devious smile darting towards them.

"You two were about to kiss last night, weren't you?"

The archer and the riftwalker were taken aback that she made such a comment before they each took a large step away from each other and were blatantly replying. Despite their reply, their faces appeared to be contrary to their unsure answer as they each had bright shades of rose upon their cheeks,

"No!"

Valencia giggled slightly and took hold of Regis's arm and dragged him to her side, of course against his consent as she teasingly looked to Robina.

"Then you won't mind if I borrow him for just a little bit, right?"

From the looks of Robina's face, she was having a bit of trouble coming up for an answer to her question before finally folding her arms and turning away with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"No; not all, just have him back before he has to resume his post."

Valencia giggled lightly joy before dragging Regis away once more, still beyond his consent and leaving Robina on her own for the meantime. Once again, they were back at Surewood forest where Regis was invited to Valencia's temporary campsite. There, he was offered some Moglinberry juice.

"Would you like a drink?"

Regis suspiciously looks upon the beverage and back to Valencia.

"What are you pulling at?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Between you two."

"There isn't anything between us. Well, we are friends."

Regis takes the drink from Valencia and starts to take a few sips.

"Oh, I see. So is that all?"

Valencia asked as Regis finally placed back the tankard he was offered and chuckled to the question.

"Ha ha, you're asking that again? I really like her in a special-"

Regis placed his hand over his mouth to a strange sudden slip of words that just escaped his mouth. For some reason, he ended up speaking out exactly what he was thinking. He looked to Valencia in a rather surprised and slightly irritated manner.

"Why am I telling you this? What did you put in here?"

"Truth serum"

Valencia replied back in a rather quirky tone. She raised her eyebrow in more curiosity as Regis was sitting awkwardly, looking to the tankard.

"So, you two were about to kiss last night weren't you?"

"I don't know, I was hoping- would you stop that."

Valencia would just lean back and stand to her feet. Regis was about to leave before she sat him back down and placed her hands against his shoulders, touching foreheads with him. Her green eyes had met with the riftwalker's brown hues. She stared intently as she spoke in hushed tones of whispers.

"Why don't you tell her then?"

This question had Regis aback and in a difficult point that disrupts his chain of thought before stuttering for an answer.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Robina is Princess Victoria. In a few days time, a suitor will be found for her. She does not want to be married to someone she isn't even in love with. I've seen that look she gives you since the day you nearly exposed her secret to King Alteon. She may look irritated, but I am sure that you were someone she rather comes back to when she needed to escape everything, escape having to be a Princess. You're the only person she can just be who she is, a girl looking to live normally like all the other girls out there, falling in love with whoever she wants and not have them decided for her. Think about this, Regis."

With that, Valencia left the tent, leaving Regis to his thoughts. Was there really something that Robina feels for him that he could share back? Silence fills the air inside the tent and within the towns where each of the two are thinking of what is to come.

(Hey there, I'm sorry that this chapter took a lot of time to be released. Recently, I have been conceptualizing two other new projects; Persona Black Oceans, and Halo Spartan Rising. I hope that you continue to stay tuned to my stories and have a nice day.)


End file.
